This invention relates to a process for the production of anhydrous 1,4-dioxane. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a process wherein ethylene oxide is dimerized in the presence of an acidic cation exchange resin, preferably one having sulfonic acid groups associated therewith, said dimerization yielding 1,4-dioxane which is a valuable solvent.